Outlaw Star 2: The Retaliation
by Sinzuishou
Summary: The journey of the Outlaw Star continues and Jim Hawking finds a new love.
1. Prologue

**Outlaw Star 2: The Retaliation**

Rated: PG-13

Action/Adventure/Romance

By: Sinzuishou

YOU MUST READ THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GET SUED!

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of "Outlaw Star 2: The Retaliation"! Nor, do I own any of the OLS or OLS 2 characters. I do own, however, all of the original characters that you may not have heard about (obviously). The idea of this fic came from the original idea of the second season of OLS from the creators in Japan. Since they are NOT planning to make any sequels or prequels of the anime, I decided that I would write my own "sequel" to the anime series. I've exaggerated the original thought of this idea and placed more characters into it, and as well as expanded the plot a bit. If you hadn't heard of the OLS 2 idea, here's how it goes:

Melfina goes to college

Gene quits "Starwind & Hawking Enterprises"

Jim starts "Sputnik & Hawking Enterprises"

Dr. Sputnik creates a new space ship called the "Sword of Mind"

Jim falls in love with Sputnik's daughter, Diva

Fred's private ship is hijacked (thus, the plot of the story begins)

Jim is determined that Fred is still alive and goes looking for him

I expanded the story a bit to make it longer, rather than having the entire story centered on searching for Fred. AND, I also do not own the songs by A.F.I., Evanescence, or any other songs that I mention in this fiction.

I wrote this story in a movie format, so don't expect each of the chapters to be long. Well, maybe. I might change my mind later.

**Prologue:**

Opening Sequence: "6 to 8" by A.F.I.

_Six figures enter._

_They've come to destroy the world._

_They've called together..._

_This storm almost every night_

_And, I awake in another place_

_Familiar voice with a stranger's face_

_And, I awake in another place_

_Speaks more unheard words_

_What new friends will the day bring? _

_One for one thousand acquainted._

_What new home will the night bring?_

_When it all comes down you just throw in the bones..._

_On the way, I saw myself!_

_On the way!_

_I lost myself!_

_On the way!_

_I lost myself on the way._

Zero is the most forbidden sanctuary in the Universe. Even God himself has not reached that sacred place. This void holds the key to salvation and all of the secrets of the Universe. The moment that someone enters Zero, it will be the end of all eternity as we know it. But, there is only one being that can save the Universe from the ultimate destruction...


	2. Sword of Mind

**Chapter One: Sword of Mind**

"Wow," sighed a blonde-haired teenager. "It's already been three years since we've been in space. It's amazing to see how fast time flies by." He was sitting on a bench next to a red-haired man who appeared to be in his early twenties.

"I know," the man, by the name of Gene Starwind, replied. Gene turned his head to face a black-haired woman who was sitting right next to him as well.

"Melfina?" he asked. "Are you alright? It seems to me that you're spacing out."

"Huh?" the bio-android replied, breaking out of her reverie. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Really," Gene said. "Anyway, Jim, how's your business with that old geyser coming along? I bet your enterprise is dying without me!"

"Why are you so self-centered?" Jim questioned him, jokingly. "And, Dr. Sputnik is _not _an old geyser! He's a brilliant professor! And, for your information, we're doing well without you. As a matter of fact, we're doing _better_ than when I used to live with you!"

"Oh, yeah? What's that supposed to mean?!" Gene asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, you guys, please stop fighting," Melfina giggled. "It's always the same with you two. And, Gene, stop being so immature!"

"Me? Immature? Wha?" Gene said, surprised.

Melfina stood up.

"Jim, would you like me to bake a cake for you?" she offered, smiling. "It's my treat!"

"Sure!" the blue-eyed teenager replied.

"Cake?" Gene inquired.

Jim stuck his tongue out a Gene.

(a/n: Don't ask about this beginning scene. I needed to add a bit of humor to it. Okay, so, it wasn't EXACTLY funny. But, yeah, I needed to start the story some how.)

The three of them headed back towards Sputnik & Hawking Enterprises. It was the same building where Starwind & Hawking Enterprises were, but the Starwind was obviously crossed out with red paint and replaced with Sputnik, which was written in blue.

A very familiar looking Ctarl-Ctarl was standing in front of the building.

"What took you so long?!" she scolded. "I was waiting out here for nearly an hour already!"

"Shut up, you animal!" Gene yelled back. "We had to go to the grocery store!"

"Who are you calling an _animal_?!" Aisha growled. (a/n: Heh, heh. I stole this quote from the series. ;;)

"Aisha," Melfina began, "we had to go to the groceries so that I could bake a cake. Would you like some when it's done?" Aisha's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Of course!" she exclaimed, licking her lips. Jim unlocked the doors and led everyone inside. They were shocked to see that someone was sitting on their living room couch sipping tea.

"Oh, hello," greeted the assassin. "You forgot to close the back door." Jim shook his head idly and went to sit down in the kitchen. He was exhausted. The poor teenager spent his entire night trying to make repairs on the new ship that Dr. Sputnik was developing. Speaking of which, a strange explosion sounded from the back of the workshop.

A pale, old man with silver hair and a white lab coat came out from the back of the shop, covered in soot and coughing loudly. He fanned his right hand in front of his face to clear the smoke and took of his round spectacles, only to clean them with the hem of his black, cotton shirt.

"Are you okay, Dr. Sputnik?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh – yes, I'm fine," he replied rather quickly.

"You don't look too okay," Gene said, looking at all of the soot covering Dr. Sputnik's long, white lab coat. The doctor gave a small laugh before dusting himself off.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine," the doctor replied. Aisha Clan-Clan stood at the kitchen counter, drooling helplessly as Melfina put the cake batter in to the oven.

"Are you really that hungry, Aisha?" Melfina giggled.

"Yeah, you bet ya!" the Ctarl-Ctarl replied.

"Anyway," Jim cut in, trying not to be distracted by everyone else, "how's the production of the new space ship coming along?" Dr. Sputnik sat down on the couch across from the assassin, Suzuka. He cleaned his glasses once again before answering Jim's simple question.

"Well – I suppose it's coming along fine," he hesitated to say. "There are just a few technical difficulties. In order for me to create this new ship, I will need to take out some parts of Gene's old spaceship. Will that be a problem?"

Gene sighed heavily.

"What kind of parts?" he asked.

"Almost all of the main-control system," the doctor explained further. "For example, we will need to create a system that is similar to Gilliam. Would it be a problem to acquire all of this equipment?"

"Hey – Gene," Melfina began, "didn't you sell the Outlaw Star to a stranger at the bar a few months ago?"

"Yes – wait, NO!" he exclaimed.

"You did WHAT?" Jim questioned him with much fury. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, GENE?!"

"Well – we needed the money," he replied, apologetically. Jim gave a long, sigh and collapsed down on the floor. "I'm sorry! Okay?"

"I guess this means that we're going to go on another wild, goose-chase," the assassin said, quietly. Aisha jumped up in her seat.

"YES!" she exclaimed, loudly. "FINALLY!"

Everyone stared.

"Well, then – I guess we will start our search tomorrow," Dr. Sputnik said.

****

**Ending Sequence 1: "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence**

_You don't remember me,_

_But, I remember you..._

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you..._

_But, who can decide what they dream?_

_And, dream I do..._

_Chorus_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know?_

_And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you,_

_And touched my hand..._

_I knew you loved me then. _

_Chorus_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over..._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me..._

__

By the way, thanks alot for the good reviews! I wasn't expecting to get good ones on my first fic!


End file.
